


topped with a bow

by lemonsatangs (sungjong)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjong/pseuds/lemonsatangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun thinks Minseok and Kyungsoo’s relationship is going too slow, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Things, obviously, don’t go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	topped with a bow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: play-kidnapping, tying people up as a prank, Hannibal references
> 
> Thank you J for being the loveliest beta (and for the hilarious title). ♡ This was written for Seokmonsters round two!

They kidnapped Kyungsoo on a Thursday. 

That Thursday had been a good day--he packed up his duffle bag to go home for the long weekend and tidied his room, vacuuming both his and his roommate’s sides, washed all their piled up dishes, and graciously took out the trash from both cans in their dorm room. He greeted everyone he met in the building as he went about his business politely, and if he may have stayed cooped up in his room longer than normal, it was only to avoid meeting anyone who would make his temper flare and ruin the sacred name of Good Friday weekend. 

Everything Kyungsoo did that day was harmless, so life had no business allowing his day to suddenly take a turn for the worse. 

Kyungsoo, being Kyungsoo, finished all his tasks earlier than he had planned, and so had nothing to keep his attention during the long hours that remained before his boyfriend completed his midterm. So, being a normal 20-something, he turned to Netflix to occupy his time. 

But Kyungsoo was bored.

He lounged on his single bed, the small clock on his desk ticking loudly as he lay on his belly, head pillowed by his arms and angled uncomfortably towards the laptop that lay on the floor beside his bed. He kicked his feet and stared unblinkingly somewhere at the corner of his laptop screen as Hannibal played loudly, mostly ignored.

Kyungsoo released a deep sigh and picked up his clock to check the time. The Mickey Mouse painting in the background danced tauntingly, pointing its fingers to show that only five minutes had passed since the last time he checked. Kyungsoo groaned and dropped the clock to the floor, flinching when it let out an unhappy _squeak_ at being discarded so.

He dug under his pillow for his phone and flipped onto his back. There were approximately two and a half hours until Minseok would be officially done, meaning that his boyfriend would go into the exam room very soon.

Kyungsoo texted a quick ‘fighting!! <3’ to Minseok, then dropped his phone onto his belly and groaned again in boredom, laying his arm over his eyes like the dramatic bun he was. A scream came from the show playing on Kyungsoo’s laptop. 

His phone pinged seconds later, signalling Minseok’s reply, and Kyungsoo’s stomach fluttered happily as he unlocked the screen to answer. The butterflies in his stomach all dropped dead in unison when he saw the text wasn’t from Minseok, but instead from his arch nemesis, and Minseok’s roommate, Byun Baekhyun. 

**Turd #1** to **Kyungsoo** : Hey, r u in ur room rn?

 **Kyungsoo** to **Turd #1** : No, stay away from here.

 **Turd #1** to **Kyungsoo** : ;) ;) gotcha

Kyungsoo glared at his phone. He was going to have a good night. Minseok was going to finish his exam and they were going to watch movies and cuddle and try out the leather handcuffs he ordered from eBay. Kyungsoo blushed. And maybe order pizza after. Baekhyun was not allowed to ruin his night. 

Minseok’s reply came soon after in the form of three fist pump emojis, and the butterflies in Kyungsoo’s stomach revived. He sat up and texted back quickly.

 **Kyungsoo** to **Minseok♡** : Just two more hours and we can watch Netflix and chill all night long ;) ;)

 **Minseok♡** to **Kyungsoo** : Kekekekekeke hush I need to be thinking about astronomical physics right now

 **Kyungsoo** to **Minseok♡** : All I can think about is the astronomical physics of your ass.

 **Minseok♡** to **Kyungsoo** : THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE. 

Kyungsoo grinned as he pictured Minseok struggling to keep a straight face. 

**Minseok♡** to **Kyungsoo** : Ok going into exam room now, see you soon.

 **Kyungsoo** to **Minseok♡** : Good luck <3

Kyungsoo sighed and picked up his neglected laptop from the floor as he lay back down, and set it on his belly. He might as well watch something properly if he wanted to make the time pass faster. He restarted the episode currently playing, midway through Will Graham frowning at the camera while petting one of his ten dogs.

Kyungsoo was dozing off when he was stirred by the loud echo of the lock on his door clicking open, and propped himself up on an elbow drowsily to peer at the invader. The ominous creak from the hinges distracted him from his show as the door slowly opened in time with the sounding splatter of blood over Hannibal Lector’s kitchen counter. 

A sweet, catlike smile greeted him as his roommate appeared from behind the door. 

“Oh, hey Jongdae,” said Kyungsoo, relaxing. 

Jongdae took a seat at the edge of his bed, and Kyungsoo frowned when he noticed a quiet Chanyeol and Baekhyun trail in behind Jongdae. Nothing good ever came from a quiet Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

"HI KYUNGSOO, NICE WEATHER WE'RE HAVING," boomed Chanyeol suddenly, eyes darting between Kyungsoo and the window and back, mouth open wide to display his pearly whites. It thundered outside as soon as Chanyeol finished speaking, and Kyungsoo squinted at him. 

"It's raining." 

“Great day for a walk, don't you think?” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun incredulously, who took a seat across from him on Jongdae’s bed.

“What are you watching,” asked Jongdae, dragging Kyungsoo’s attention from the two idiots. 

“Oh,” mumbled Kyungsoo, remembering to pause his show. Will Graham was crying. “Hannibal. I fell asleep, though.” 

He checked the time on his phone and shut his laptop screen. 40 minutes remained until Minseok would be back, which left him a measly 30 minutes to get rid of his visitors. 

“Listen, I'm meeting Minseok soon, so let's hang out later, yeah?” 

“He won't be done for a while,” Baekhyun waved his hand dismissively. “Entertain us in the meantime.” 

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. “Why would I do that.”

“Because we’re your hyungs and you'd do anything to make us happy,” contributed Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo snorted. “You're barely older than me.” 

“If Tao gets grouped in with the babies, so do you.” 

Kyungsoo glared daggers at Baekhyun. 

“Don't you have anything better to do?”

Baekhyun grinned, leaning forward to ruffle Kyungsoo’s hair. “What better way to spend my time than with my favourite person?” Kyungsoo swatted his hand away and moved his laptop to his desk. 

“I’m going to go. You three entertain yourselves.” 

“Wait!” Baekhyun got up when Kyungsoo swung his legs over his bed, and something pink and metallic clattered out of his back pocket and onto the floor. 

“What's that?” Kyungsoo stretched his neck to peer around Baekhyun’s legs. 

Baekhyun shielded the object by spreading his arms and legs wide and Chanyeol pointed in the direction of the window in panic. 

“Is that Kris in a bunny suit?!” 

Kyungsoo, the idiot, looked.

“Quick, grab him!!” 

Jongdae yawned loudly. “I'm suddenly so sleepy--” he whined, and flopped heavily on top of Kyungsoo, pinning him in place. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol sprung to action and in a flurry of movements and yelling, the three boys managed to tape Kyungsoo’s mouth shut, cuff his hands together behind his back with a horribly pink, fluffy pair of handcuffs, and manhandled him down the hall. Chanyeol threw him over his shoulder when they reached the elevator, and Kyungsoo flailed helplessly. He turned to Jongdae, eyes wide and filled with betrayal.

“Sorry man,” Jongdae shrugged. “I owed Baekhyun a favour.” 

Kyungsoo swung his upper body to look at Baekhyun, Chanyeol helpfully twisting in place so Kyungsoo could view Baekhyun's wicked grin easily. 

“You and Minseok are so sickeningly sweet and vanilla, I had to take things into my own hands.” 

Kyungsoo thrashed in Baekhyun’s direction and Chanyeol clamped a large hand down on the back of his belt to keep him in place. 

Kyungsoo released a string of muffled curses and threats at his abductors, who conversed amongst themselves as the elevator moved up to Minseok’s floor. 

When the door slid open, Kyungsoo kicked out, trying to catch the edge of the door in order to keep Chanyeol from advancing further, but accidentally kicked Baekhyun in the chest instead. Kyungsoo’s cheeks scrunched up, eyes twinkling at Baekhyun’s _‘oof’_ of pain. Baekhyun pouted at him and Kyungsoo sniggered underneath the tape, enjoying Baekhyun’s pain from his perch over Chanyeol’s shoulder. Kyungsoo, however, immediately recoiled as the back of his head hit the doorway Chanyeol passed through. 

Baekhyun laughed loudly and Kyungsoo transitioned back to cursing at his so-called friends, until they were interrupted by a quiet “uhm?” from down the hall. 

At the end of Minseok’s hallway stood a confused Jongin, holding a full laundry basket and a bottle of detergent hanging off his pinky. The four of them quieted down.

“How’s it going, guys…?” Jongin asked, looking between Kyungsoo and his abductors apprehensively. 

Baekhyun waved his hand. 

“Monthly Kyungsoo prank. Carry on.”

Jongin nodded slowly and looked to Jongdae for confirmation.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine,” Jongdae said, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 

Jongin mouthed ‘do you need help?’ to Kyungsoo as he shuffled past them, who shook his head in defeat. 

Jongin was a sweet kid and didn’t need to be involved in this, reasoned Kyungsoo. 

Unfortunately, what Baekhyun said was more or less true. The three of them (Baekhyun) did like to pull pranks on Kyungsoo more often than he would have liked, but most times he was able to foil them (kick Baekhyun’s ass) early on.

Kyungsoo jerked his head towards the elevator, gesturing for Jongin that it was okay for him to leave. Chanyeol turned around to wink at Jongin, making the boy scurry away quickly, the uncomfortable twist of his mouth replaced by a light blush and a confused smile. 

“Dude, when are you going to ask him out already,” Jongdae watched Jongin’s retreat, eyes noticeably trained on his ass. 

“All in good time, my friend,” said Chanyeol sagely. 

“You better step up your game before someone else asks him.”

Chanyeol laughed. 

“Like who, you?”

“I just might,” Jongdae smiled sweetly. 

Chanyeol gaped at him.

“You and Jongin?”

“Why not!”

“But you’re--”

“Guys,” interrupted Baekhyun. “More urgent matters at hand here.” 

Chanyeol eyed Jongdae suspiciously as they approached Minseok’s door.

Baekhyun unlocked the door and let them in with a flourish, and Kyungsoo cursed whichever higher power made Baekhyun his boyfriend’s roommate.

A couple of minutes of struggling later, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol had successfully attached a squirming Kyungsoo to Minseok’s bed frame. 

Kyungsoo blushed furiously when Baekhyun straddled him and tried to rid him of his sweater, wrapping his torso and bare tummy in a sparkling red ribbon while proclaiming that he was meant to be a present for Minseok. Kyungsoo yelled through the tape over his mouth that Minseok was already his boyfriend and this was where he was planning on going anyways and this plan and its logic was ridiculous but it all came out as an incomprehensible gurgle and Baekhyun patted him on the belly consolingly. He tied a messy knot with the ribbon above Kyungsoo’s navel, wrapping its seemingly endless length at random around Kyungsoo’s arms and over the bunched up sweater at his chest.

When Baekhyun scooted down and his fingers grazed Kyungsoo’s belt buckle, declaring to a protesting Jongdae that he needed to wrap the rest of him in ribbon too, Kyungsoo thrashed violently, throwing Baekhyun off and making him knock his head on the wall beside the bed. Kyungsoo’s foot broke free of Chanyeol’s grip in that sudden movement and he kicked blindly, connecting with Chanyeol’s jaw.

"Ow--fuck, Kyungsoo, that was my face!" 

"MmmMFfFFF," Kyungsoo shouted.

Kyungsoo kicked Chanyeol three more times until Baekhyun yelled for them to retreat, deciding that they were cutting it too close to Minseok’s return. 

Kyungsoo continued kicking in Baekhyun’s direction, who narrowly avoided being hit and scrambled towards the door. 

“Whose wise idea was this!” Baekhyun yelled before Jongdae slammed the door shut behind them, his booming laugh fading down the hall.

Kyungsoo breathed through his nose loudly, trying to get his heart rate to calm and his blood to stop boiling now that he was left alone. 

‘ _I'm going to kill Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun will not see the light of day. As soon as Minseok gets back and unties me, Byun Baekhyun will meet his end._ ’

Kyungsoo's eyes darted around the room for any indicator of the time. Minseok's clock, he knew, was behind him on his desk, but Kyungsoo couldn't twist around enough to see it. Baekhyun, of course, didn’t seem to have a clock. Kyungsoo was sure his phone was back in his room and he moaned in despair. He tugged at his bound wrists but the fluffy pink handcuffs didn't give. He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. 

This may have been how he expected to spend his night (cuffed to Minseok’s bed, in various stages of undress), but he did not arrive there the way he thought he would. 

_‘It'll be okay,’_ he assured himself. _‘Minseok will be back soon. I'll be fine.’_

Kyungsoo let out a deep breath and allowed himself to become boneless and sink into the mattress. 

_‘Minseok will be back soon.’_

The thought of his boyfriend’s protective aura and safe embrace was the final assurance he needed for his heart rate to return to somewhat of a normal pace. Minseok would let him free. He wouldn't be stuck there forever. Minseok would come back and let him free and they could kill Baekhyun together. 

Midway through contemplating Baekhyun’s demise, Kyungsoo heard the lock on the door click open.

 

He instinctively shot up from the bed as the door swung open, only to have the handcuffs on his wrists yank him back. He let out a whine of frustration as he dropped back against the mattress. 

“Uh, hi Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo heard the thump of Minseok's bag dropping to the floor and the door slam shut. He breathed heavily through his nose and rattled the cuffs on his wrists, indicating that he wanted them _off_ , and soon felt the bed dip down on one side as Minseok seated himself next to him. 

“What's all this,” Minseok asked, fingering a loose section of the ribbon and Kyungsoo thrashed, yelling a muffled _’Byun Baekhyun!!!!!!!!’_. 

Minseok peeled a corner of the tape from Kyungsoo’s face and Kyungsoo squeaked in pain, making Minseok stop immediately. 

“Sorry!” 

Kyungsoo shook his head and jerked his chin forward, telling Minseok to try again. 

“Should I do it all in one go?” 

Kyungsoo scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head, then transitioned to nodding, looking up at Minseok with determination. 

“It'll be faster.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. 

“Not necessarily less painful.” 

Kyungsoo whined and tried to lift himself from the bed again and Minseok put a calming hand on his chest, shushing him. 

“Okay. On the count of three, okay?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, breathing deeply. 

“One,” Minseok ripped the tape off Kyungsoo’s mouth quickly and Kyungsoo screamed. 

Tears threatened to slip out of his eyes at the fire that seemed to have ignited around his mouth and Minseok shushed him, a smile breaking out on his face. Minseok’s mouth trembled, eyes betraying his mirth, and he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle, burying his face in the scrunched up fabric of his sweater. Minseok softly rubbed the bare skin of Kyungsoo’s back consolingly while trying not to let his shoulders shake too much from the small giggles that escaped him. 

Kyungsoo brows furrowed and he pouted at the fact that his boyfriend was so amused by his pain but focused on regaining control of his breathing. They stayed like that for a moment, until Kyungsoo calmed and croaked something lowly. 

“What was that?” Minseok got up, leaning his weight on his arms as they framed Kyungsoo’s chest. 

“Can we kill Baekhyun?” 

Minseok laughed and lay a soft kiss under Kyungsoo’s jaw. 

“Maybe tomorrow.” 

Kyungsoo pouted and rattled the cuffs again. 

“Wanna take these off for me?”

“Aww, but I thought you were supposed to be my present,” Minseok fingered the ribbon again, laying a wet kiss on Kyungsoo’s belly. “We could have fun with them.” 

Kyungsoo huffed, colouring. 

“I have better ones.” 

Minseok grinned at that and pecked him on the mouth before leaning over to undo the fluffy pink handcuffs. 

“I think they need a key?” 

“We’re not calling Baekhyun back here for the key. Break them.” 

Minseok raised a brow and Kyungsoo raised his chin, challengingly. 

“Don’t act like you can’t.”

Minseok smirked, shaking his head and muttering something about impatient boyfriends as he stood up to fiddle with the cuffs. 

After putting some pressure on them, the metal wire from inside the fluffy bracelet began to dig into Kyungsoo’s wrist painfully. Kyungsoo grit his teeth and then let out a small gasp as Minseok successfully cracked the bracelets and freed Kyungsoo’s wrists. 

Kyungsoo immediately jumped to his feet and started undoing the knot of ribbon around him. Frustration got the better of him as he continually tugged too hard at his sweater to cover his still bare stomach, and accidentally secured the knots tighter. Minseok was very unhelpful and slid his hands around Kyungsoo’s small waist and trailed kisses along his jaw and neck. Kyungsoo shivered when Minseok’s cold fingers sneaked under the fabric of his top, but his attention did not waver from his task. 

Minseok sighed at Kyungsoo’s unresponsiveness and sat on his bed, leaning back against his pillows and pulling Kyungsoo until he fell on top of him. Minseok wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo’s hips so he wouldn’t budge and cupped his face. 

Kyungsoo stared back, wide eyed. His fingers stilled. 

“Aren’t you going to say hi?”

Kyungsoo blushed and untangled his fingers from the ribbon, resting his palms flat over Minseok’s chest. He leaned upwards to close the gap between them and pressed a chaste kiss against Minseok’s waiting lips. 

Kyungsoo pulled back slightly to gauge Minseok’s reaction and Minseok pouted. 

Kyungsoo kissed him again, pressing more firmly against him and tilted his head so their lips slid together and Minseok hummed in satisfaction. Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around Minseok’s neck as he curled his tongue into his mouth, and Minseok all but purred, fisting his hand into Kyungsoo’s hair and flipping them around. Minseok rolled his hips against Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo gasped, pushing firmly against Minseok’s chest until he pulled away. 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo breathed, gulping as Minseok moved to lay sharp kisses along his neck, nipping gently as he moved down. 

“Hey.” 

Minseok pushed Kyungsoo’s sweater farther up his chest, as far as the tangle of ribbon would allow him to, and began to lay wet kisses along the skin of Kyungsoo’s soft belly. 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo gasped, tugging down at his sweater. 

Minseok sat up. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Can we take this off first,” Kyungsoo asked, pulling at the ribbon helplessly.

Minseok laughed and got up to dig through his desk drawer as Kyungsoo sat up on the bed, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

Minseok returned with a pair of scissors and Kyungsoo cursed himself for not thinking of that earlier. 

Minseok snipped around the various knots in the ribbon, carefully making sure not to slice Kyungsoo’s sweater by accident. Kyungsoo was soon free, tiny bits of ribbon laying around him, and Kyungsoo finally pulled his sweater down all the way. 

He picked up and made a ball out of the largest, most offending string of ribbon and tossed it at Baekhyun’s bed. It sailed valiantly before crumpling defeatedly in the middle of the room.

“Great,” Kyungsoo dusted himself off and got to his feet. “Let's go kill Baekhyun.” 

“Wait,” laughed Minseok, pulling Kyungsoo by his wrist and leading him back to take a seat on his bed. “Tell me what happened first.” 

Kyungsoo scooted until his back hit the wall and he drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. 

“Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae showed up in my room and abducted me and brought me here and then…” He gestured to the remains of the ribbon and the broken pink handcuffs. “You know the rest.” 

“Why?” 

“I don't know,” Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes, exhausted and annoyed at his friends. “Baekhyun thought it would be funny?” 

“Oh,” Minseok fished out his phone from his pocket and fiddled with it for a bit before presenting it to Kyungsoo. “That explains this text.” 

Kyungsoo squinted at the ‘Byun Baek Asshole’ chat thread--Kyungsoo had changed Baekhyun’s contact name on Minseok’s phone a couple of weeks ago. Before that, Kyungsoo had made him alternate between ‘Idiot Roommate’ and ‘Spawn of Satan.’ 

**Byun Baek Asshole** to **Minseok** : enjoy deflowering ur pure… flower……. ;3 ;3 8==D O

Kyungsoo scoffed in disgust. “He's a maniac.”

Minseok laughed. “Why does Baekhyun think we haven’t had sex?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo flopped onto his side and Minseok inched closer to lean his head against his tummy. “We’re private and not obnoxious like he was that one month he and Sehun had a thing.” 

“Ah,” Minseok wrinkled his nose. “Poor Sehun.” 

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. 

A minute passed of Kyungsoo twirling a lock of Minseok’s hair around his finger absentmindedly while Minseok scrolled through his phone. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Minseok’s hair and Minseok leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and folding his hands over his phone. 

“Your hair’s getting long.” 

“Yeah? I was going to get it cut this week.” 

Kyungsoo fisted his hand at the base of Minseok’s head, tugging slightly and making Minseok arch his neck. Kyungsoo leaned down and kissed him at a slant, nearly missing his mouth. Minseok grinned into the kiss.

“I like it long.” 

Minseok twisted around to crowd Kyungsoo against the wall, kissing him thoroughly. The languid pace sent a warm, fluttery feeling through Kyungsoo’s chest as he held Minseok by the front of his jacket, lazy fingers fiddling with the zipper. 

“Hey,” Minseok mumbled in between kisses. 

“Hm?”

“You wanna do it on Baekhyun’s bed as revenge?” 

Kyungsoo pulled away to ponder this for a minute. Minseok smiled as Kyungsoo bit the inside of his lip and furrowed his brows slightly, an indicator that he was contemplating the suggestion seriously. Minseok pecked the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth quickly, startling Kyungsoo and making him duck his head and laugh. 

“Maybe next time,” Kyungsoo decided, drawing Minseok forward by the collar of his shirt. “I don’t want to think about that asshole anymore.”

They resumed kissing, Kyungsoo sliding a leg between Minseok’s and pressing forward until he lay on top of him. Minseok’s hand snuck under Kyungsoo’s sweater and lay flat against the small of his back, holding him in place and Kyungsoo squirmed at the touch. 

“You know what,” he said, breaking away from Minseok, sucking in a harsh breath and turning his head to the side when Minseok chased after his mouth. “I don’t think I can… after all that.” 

Minseok nodded, taking a deep calming breath and removing his hands from Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo averted his eyes.

“That’s okay.” Minseok smiled reassuringly when Kyungsoo still looked apologetic. He pushed Kyungsoo's hair out of his eyes and placed a strong hand on the back of his neck, guiding him forward to press one last chaste kiss against his lips. “We can do something else.” 

Kyungsoo watched him, wide eyed, as Minseok nudged Kyungsoo off him in order to sit up and twist around to reach for the laptop on his desk. With a little maneuvering, Minseok pulled the comforter over their legs and tucked Kyungsoo into his side, opening his laptop and balancing it on his knees. 

“Let's watch a movie or something. What were you watching last?” He opened their shared Netflix account. 

“Hannibal,” Kyungsoo said sheepishly. 

“Ick.” Minseok scrunched his nose, but clicked on the small ‘resume episode’ button over Will Graham’s face. 

A character proceeded to continue yelling on screen, but Kyungsoo didn't notice, as he was watching Minseok thoughtfully. He repeatedly tightened and loosened his hold on the fabric of Minseok’s shirt, and snuggled in close to his side, Minseok’s arm wrapped around him. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo mumbled, tapping Minseok’s sternum with the tip of one finger. 

“Hm?” Minseok tilted his head down, angling his ear towards him so he could hear Kyungsoo better over the happy barking of Will Graham’s (now) fifteen dogs. 

Kyungsoo arched his neck and pecked Minseok on the cheek, saying “I like you,” before circling his arms around his waist and hiding his face against Minseok’s chest, watching the show out of the corner of one eye. 

Kyungsoo resolutely avoided looking at Minseok’s face, sure of the goofy smile that must have been playing upon his lips as his fingers drummed happily against Kyungsoo’s side. They soon fell asleep like that, Kyungsoo's head pillowed on Minseok’s chest, feeling warm and safe in Minseok’s strong arms.

They beckoned in the next morning with the sound of Baekhyun’s horrified scream as he caught sight of Kyungsoo’s bare ass, Minseok’s lube-slicked fingers, and more of his friends than he had ever wanted to see preparing to do the dirty on his bed. 

Baekhyun slammed the door shut and screeched through the metal, _“that blanket was from my grandma, you bastards!”_

Kyungsoo snickered into the hollow of Minseok’s neck and rolled his hips down.


End file.
